Innocent till Proven Guilty
by CrueFan21
Summary: Elsa is a well-renowned defense attorney in the city of Arendelle. When her sister Anna is suddenly accused of a murder she didn't commit, Elsa finds herself taking on the biggest legal challenge of her life: proving her own sister's innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Innocent till Proven Guilty

Chapter 1:

The Attorney

**A/N: Since "One Year of Love" is most likely going to be discontinued due to the events of Frozen 2, I thought I'd write a brand-new Frozen story. This one, however, is an AU, set in the 21st century. Let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

When Anna turned on the television one morning, she instantly smiled at what she saw. There was her sister, Elsa, a well-renowned defense attorney being interview on live TV after winning a recent court case. The case involved a man wrongfully accused of distribution of drugs. After months of hard work and research, Elsa prepared a full proof case that proved the man's innocence. Elsa was known for representing clients who were wrongfully charged with a crime. It was also well known, that she won all the cases she had. On the television, Anna watched as Elsa answered questions from a reporter.

"Elsa, did you think this would be a difficult case," one reporter asked.

Elsa smiled. "No. To be honest, this was an open and shut case. The pieces just didn't add up right from the start. I knew that Mr. Randolph, a married man and father of three, could not be guilty of such a high offence as drug trafficking. After much research, I quickly determined that he had been set up. Felix Alexander is the real culprit. And he shall be brought to justice soon."

"Elsa, you've won a lot of cases in your career as an attorney. Why do you think you're so successful?"

"Because I look at every piece of the picture. No detail should go unnoticed. Just one little thing can be the difference between a client going free or going to prison for a very long time."

More reporters wanted to ask Elsa questions, but Elsa calmly pushed through them to get to her car. Anna then called Elsa on her cell phone to congratulate her.

"Hey! I just saw you on the news! You were great as always!" Anna complimented.

"Haha! Thank you, Anna. I appreciate that. What are you up to?"

"I'm about to head into work. It was supposed to be my day off, but Kai, my manager wants me to come in. He says he's low on staff."

"Gotcha. Well, I'm headed back to the office for the rest of the day. Maybe we can go out for dinner later tonight?" Elsa suggested.

"That sounds great! I look forward to it."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at your place around 5," Elsa said.

"Awesome. I'll ask Kai if I can leave a bit early," Anna said.

The two hung up, leaving Elsa to drive back to her law firm. When she walked inside, her fellow attorneys and paralegals greeted her warmly. It was clear that they saw her on the news.

"I tell you Elsa, you could win any case," one of her colleagues said.

"I don't know about that. Every case is its own challenge," Elsa revealed. "I just do the best I can."

"Yeah, but you make it look so easy. And the way you talk to the press! It's like it's second nature."

"Thank you. Well, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Elsa entered her office, sitting down in her chair to read the morning paper. To her surprise, her rival had made the front page instead of her. It was Hans Isles. A big-time prosecutor in the city of Arendelle. Elsa and him had gone to law school together, and had been bitter enemies ever since. Elsa always thought Hans was one of those crooked lawyers, who viciously put away innocent people, based solely on circumstantial evidence. The two had had a few encounters with each other since they started practicing law, none of which were good. Despite this, Elsa hardly ever thought about him. All that mattered was her own career and her family. Her sister Anna meant the world to her. Even when she was struggling in law school, Anna was there to support her, to make sure she never gave up in her dream to become a lawyer. Now here she was, one of the finest defense attorneys in the city of Arendelle. She had helped numerous clients over the years. The satisfaction she got from making a difference in their lives was immeasurable. Nobody could put a price on that.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer.**


	2. Night Out

Chapter 2:

Night Out

* * *

Anna's day at work was an eventful one. She worked at a clothing store on Broad Street. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but Anna enjoyed it. Her boss, Kai, was a strict, but fair man. It was only two hours till she had to leave for home, so Elsa could pick her up. As she finished ringing up the last customer, Kai signaled her into his office. Upon entering, Anna could tell that something was wrong. Kai had an unusual look on his face, not a positive one.

"Please have a seat, Anna."

Anna took a seat, worried about what was coming next.

"Anna, there's no easy way for me to say this, so I'll just say it. In the past year, our profits have been down considerably. So much so, that we don't have enough to pay all our employees the money they've earned. Though it pains me to say this, we're going to have to let you go."

Anna's eyes widened. No. This couldn't be happening. She worked at the store for five years! She always showed up on time, she never took a personal day, how could Kai do this to her!

"Kai, I'm one of the hardest working employees you have!" Anna protested.

Kai nodded. "I know, Anna. Believe me, this wasn't an easy decision to make. But I can't pay everyone their equal share. Plus, we have a lot of debts that we need to pay off. I wish there was another way, but there isn't."

"I'll…I'll work for free then!" Anna suggested.

"Anna, I can't allow you to do that," Kai said, firmly.

"Please, Kai, I need this job," Anna pleaded.

"Begging won't help, Anna. My mind has been made up. This will be your last week here. I'm sorry."

Anna could see that nothing she could say could persuade him otherwise. Instead of fighting it, she gave in, and excused herself. She packed her things and left the building. It wasn't worth telling Kai that she wouldn't be coming into work the rest of the week. What was the point of coming to work anyway? As she got into her car, Anna took one last look at the store that she had spent the last five years of her life as an employee and sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kai."

Later that evening, Anna told Elsa about her termination at the restaurant. Her older sister was dumbfounded.

"Anna, that's awful! I'm so sorry!" Elsa said.

"Yeah, well, not as sorry as I am," Anna said, taking a sip of wine. It was her third glass so far.

"Do you have any other job prospects?"

"Elsa, I just got fired! How the hell would I have any other job prospects?" Anna spat.

Everyone in the restaurant, turned around to look at the sisters. Anna's outburst had drawn attention to them. Elsa tried her best to calm her sister down.

"Anna, I was only asking a question. I should have known better. I'm sorry," she said.

Anna sighed. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

"It's alright. How about we go home and watch a movie together? Maybe one of your favorites?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

As the sisters drove back to Anna's house, Kai was back at the clothing store, closing shop. All the other employees had gone home that day, so he was making sure everything was in order for the next day. Suddenly, he heard the door open. When he turned around, he saw a figure approach him.

"Excuse me, we are closed," he said.

The statement had no effect on the person, who continued to walk towards Kai. It was impossible to tell who the person was, because of how dark it was. Nonetheless, Kai continued to try to convince him of the truth.

"We are closed!" he said firmly. As the came face to face with Kai, he or she pulled a knife, stabbing Kai repeatedly in the chest with it. Kai fell to the floor, blood gushing from his wounds. He had to get to the phone. Crawling across the floor, he started to feel dizzy from his injuries. Before he knew it, he felt another sharp pain in his back. The person was stabbing him again. After a series of vicious wounds, the figure stood up, looking at what had been accomplished. There was blood dripping from the knife, a macabre effect of what had occurred. The figure then calmly walked away into to the night.


End file.
